


Spin My Heart

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [26]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Jealously, Kissing, M/M, Sad, Spin the Bottle, Teen Games, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 18:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Will would curse whoever decided to play spin the bottle, but even if it hurt his heart to see Mike and El he knew it wouldn’t matter.





	Spin My Heart

Will had a feeling Mike wasn’t going to go for this.

Max had suggested that they do it, saying it didn’t matter since they were all already dating. She looked to Will awkwardly after saying that and coughed a bit.

Lucas seemed a little hesitant because 3 out of 5 possible people he would kiss were boys. But Max gave him the I’m going to break up with you look and he shut his mouth.

El seemed excited, her brand new shirt ruffling when she rocked her body in joy. “Teenage activities! I can’t wait!” She looked so damn happy about it that anything Mike was going to say against it was immediately shut down. 

Max took out a glass coke bottle, looking over to El and chuckling. The two girls must have had an inside joke about it. 

Max places in it the middle and spun it, waiting until he landed in front of El. The mentioned girl looked up surprised, like she didn’t expect them kissing would be a possibility.

The red head leaned over and quickly kissed El on the lips, sitting back down and looking at Lucas and Mike who’s mouths were dropped and blushing. 

El smiled and blushed herself, Max following as she gave El a smile of her own. 

Lucas shook himself out of it and spun the bottle after her, waiting until it landed on no one but his own girlfriend.

Max groaned and laughed, “that’s no fun!” She pulled him in and they kissed for a full 3 seconds before pulling away. 

Will sighed and grabbed the bottle spinning it until it landed on…El. 

“Aren’t you popular.” Mike mumbled.

Max swatted his leg. 

Will was nervous, okay, terrified. He’d never kissed anyone before and he really didn’t want his first kiss to be the girlfriend of his best friend. 

“I uh…”

Max’s eyes widened and she motioned with her hands. “Do it.”

Will swallowed and leaned forward, pecking El on the lips and then sitting back to like her mouth burned him, his cheeks lighting up. 

El smiled and looked to Mike who looked a tad bit jealous, his arm wrapping around El on instinct. She laughed and gave his cheek a kiss, causing Max to swat his leg again.

“What was that for?!” He cried.

“It’s a game, idiot! You act like Will is gonna steal her!” 

Mike grumbled and let his arm drop, mumbling surly about how annoying Max was. 

Mike reached out and spun the bottle, waiting to see who it landed on. And then being sorely disappointed at who it was.

Or at least it felt like that to Will who saw Mike’s face scrunch up. 

“I have to-“

“Yes.” Max interrupted.

Mike closed his mouth and shifted leaning forward as he waited for Will to do so. When they other boy did nothing but stare at him he coughed. “We gotta do it.”

Will took in some air and moved towards the other boy. They leaned closer, their lips an inch apart. Both too scared to breath. 

Mike was the one to make the move and press their lips together and Will followed by kissing back. It felt too long and not enough when Mike pulled back and sat down again, kissing El like he had to wash his mouth from Will.

The other boy sat back down slowly, watching as El and Mike kissed in front of him. It hurt to see. 

But this was only a game.


End file.
